


Raspberry Apple Smoothie

by queenoftrivia



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, awkward nerds, i love them, smoothie shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftrivia/pseuds/queenoftrivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's blind date flakes out on him, so he tries to find something better to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Apple Smoothie

"Fuck!" Jack yelled, throwing his phone onto the bed beside where he lay, his hands reaching up to rub at his face with annoyance.

It was really nice of Felix to set up a blind date for him after he had ranted over the phone about how stupidly lonely it got in his flat on Saturday nights, but the person he'd been paired up with had just texted him saying they had to make a run to work at the last minute. Now his Saturday afternoon was free again. Just like they always were. 

Jack's Saturdays were usually filled with playing video games or running errands, which he was perfectly fine with. Today, though, he had actually looked forward to going out and meeting someone and doing something different. Especially when they sounded incredibly attractive. 

Felix had described his date as someone with hair "so pink you couldn't possibly miss it", a brilliant smile, and a tendency to get caught up in a captivating video game. It wasn't much to go on (and he didn't even have the date's name), but it had been enough for Jack. Now he had nowhere to go and nothing to do.

Which is why he ended up in his car, driving to the heart of town to find something that could distract him.

He walked around for a bit and came across a small smoothie shop at the corner of some streets he didn't bother taking the names of. He considered walking in for a moment, decided a cold blend of fruits was exactly what he needed in the hot-ass weather of Southern California, and pulled opened the glass door.

A smile unwittingly appeared on his face as his blue eyes glanced around the establishment that could only be described as cute. The place seemed to be popular amongst locals; nearly every chair was taken, and people were also standing around as they waited for their drinks. Multiple bean bags of assorted colors sat in the far right corner, occupied by some college students testing each other on what sounded like chemistry. To his left, a sofa and two matching armchairs surrounded a coffee table, where a group of girls were showing each other pictures on their phones and laughing, and to his right stood a handful of multi colored stools at a white bar; four were occupied, leaving one (luckily) vacant.

Jack looked up at the menu, made his selection, ordered and paid, and sat down in the one empty seat before taking out his phone, his mind half-occupied the entire time with silly dreams of his almost-date.

A few minutes of mindlessly playing Geometry Dash to shoo away the pointless thoughts passed, and the loud noise of a blender quieted down, letting quiet, cheesy pop music seep through the noise of the chatter around him.

"Raspberry Apple smoothie for Jack?" a voice called, making Jack drop his phone with surprise. Hoping no one noticed, he slipped his phone into his pocket, giggling at himself, attempting to somehow stop the color from rushing to his cheeks as he walked over to the counter.

He took his drink and turned away when something bright pink caught his attention. He looked up at the staff and he couldn't believe his eyes.

Jack would have bet all of his pocket money that Felix had described the fucking smoothie maker.

The fact that the smoothie maker happened to be male caught Jack off guard for a moment, but then he remembered that he hadn't exactly given Felix a preference for a gender, either. Not that he cared. 

The man had almost unbelievably pink hair. It looked as if someone had just made a batch of cotton candy and replaced his hair with it. Now, that usually wouldn't sound appealing, but this man pulled it off so well that Jack found himself unintentionally staring at the guy.

As Jack looked on, he took note of his other features: a twinkle of happiness in a pair of brown eyes with a depth that could drown the beholder, a dusting of stubble surrounding a kind smile, a turquoise shirt covering a clearly well-cut chest-

The moment when he discovered himself being so rude with his staring also happened to be the moment when the other man finally made eye contact. Or hair contact.

Jack noticed a look of recognition flash across his face and saw as the other man shook his head, as if disbelieving his own eyesight. The movement made his hair look like an ever-changing sunset and Jack tried as hard as he possibly could to not make a fool of himself as he felt himself falling for this wonderful, absolutely stunning person.

Instead, he dropped his phone. Again.

A flush the color of the other man’s hair flooded into Jack’s cheeks as he picked up his phone and brushed it off with his sleeve, trying to make himself seem busy with checking to make sure he didn’t break it or anything. He could see the other’s almost dazzling, rose-colored hair out of the corner of his eye and he silently cursed himself for being such an awkward idiot.

He sat down at the bar again, attempting to calm himself down with some idle social media as he sipped the surprisingly delicious smoothie through the clear straw.

He finished the smoothie after a bit and was about to leave, finally calmed after ten whole minutes of doing nothing but scrolling Tumblr and avoiding brain freeze. Then he saw the guy again and his heart sped up and his stomach did a flip and Jesus Christ on a bike he did not want to go through this again.

The coral-haired beauty walked towards Jack and stopped in front of him, looking as if he was getting ready to leave. For a few seconds, they awkwardly stood, and Jack found himself purposely trying to not look at the other’s face or hair or shoes or… anything. It got too awkward and he gave up, and they made eye contact as soon as Jack looked up. Jack knew his face was as red as a cherry at this point. There was no going back.

“...Hi,” rose hair said with a winning, shy smile, and Jack’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest. Perhaps it was that something in his voice that reminded him of the depths of the sea; mysterious, powerful, and... well, deep. Affectionate wrinkles appeared at the corner of the other's eyes, and... was that blush dusting his cheeks?

Jack began panicking. Was he supposed to speak? If the other was trying to strike up a conversation, it would seem that it wasn't working. Jack opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out, (most likely for the better,) he was so nervous.

Luckily, candy hair spoke for the both of them.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I couldn't help but notice your hair, and I just wanted to... uh..." The other's strong arm reached behind his own ear to scratch awkwardly, and Jack was now definitely sure that the other's face was reddening. His brain short-circuited.

Uh-oh.

"You're really pretty," Jack heard himself blurt. If his brain didn't happen to be on a different plane of existence then he would have surely punched himself in the face.

The other man's face was completely flushed at this point, and his smile was shy. Jack's brain reconnected with his body and his hand smacked itself over his mouth.

"S-sorry! I'm bein' really rude-" Jack began, his voice muffled by his own hand, but the other's voice, though soft and nervous, cut through the commotion around them like a knife.

"I like your accent," he mumbled, looking away, his words rendering Jack completely silent.

"Wh- I- I like your smile," Jack replied hesitantly, unsure of what exactly was going on as his hand dropped from his face against his better judgement.

"I like your hair, too. It's really bright," the other complimented, still quiet, still paradoxically piercing through the noise.

"At least your hair looks good! Mine is... I dunno, a fuckin' plate of jello?" Jack retorted, laughing. The other's smile grew into a giggle that hid his eyes in the cutest way. For a split second, it felt as if they'd been friends for years.

"I like your laugh, too," Jack said after the other calmed down. His face grew pink again, and Jack's cheeks couldn't help but do the same.

"Can I get your name?" Jack asked, and the other man finally looked up again, curiosity hiding behind his eyes like a shy child behind their mother.

"Mark." He clumsily held out a hand, which Jack gratefully took.

"Jack." They shook hands. Mark's hand felt warm, and the welcoming feeling tangled itself in Jack's nerves, calming him.

"Hey, do... do you know anyone by the name of Felix?" Jack asked as soon as they let go, and Mark burst out laughing.

"No way! You're my blind date?" Mark asked through his outburst, and Jack couldn't help laughing himself as he nodded vigorously. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab at his shoulder and pull him forward and he fell against Mark's chest and Mark's arms were surrounding him in a tight embrace and god, this man didn't feel like a stranger. It was as if they'd been friends for years without even knowing of the other's existence.

His own arms wrapped around Mark's waist and he held tightly, not caring that people were probably staring. He heard Mark murmur an apology for leaving him at the last minute, and he accepted it. A grin sneaked onto his face without him realizing as he buried his face into Mark's shoulder, his hands gripping at the fabric of Mark's shirt. Mark soon let go and Jack studied his captivating features again, admiration and a touch of impishness sparkling in his eyes. His grin grew as he began walking backwards towards the door, and Mark followed him, a single eyebrow raising in a puzzled, playful look.

"Well, we've a lot to catch up on, might as well start now," Jack commented, opening the door to what he hoped was the start of something great.

Mark's next question sealed the deal.

"I remember Felix mentioning something about video games, so I have to ask: PC or console?"


End file.
